criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
O Deadly Night
O Deadly Night is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred thirtieth case of the game. It is the fifteenth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the third case to take place in Eurasia. Plot In Siberia, Lars Douglas was preparing for Christmas when Jack Archer reminded him that The Bureau needed to take care of SOMBRA before getting festive. Chief Ripley recalled, with Natasha Romanova’s help, that Darya Chernova had supplied SOMBRA with launch codes from COSMORUS, but the Bureau had no idea of what the global organization was planning to launch. However, the chief also recalled the presence of a COSMORUS' outpost in Siberia, hence why the team was there. Lars recommended that Jack and the player would go to Lake Baikal to see the lights, so the team went there to start the search. The team unexpectedly found a body frozen in ice when reacing the lake. Jack thought that the body belonged to the legendary Santa Claus; however, Forrest Sugarcrystal, who portrayed a Christmas elf, revealed that the body belonged to Nick Kringle. Forrest also revealed that he and Nick worked in maintenance at COSMORUS. After the team clinched a few leads, Lars called to reveal that he was stuck in Nick’s chimney and the fire was lit. The player, Jack, and Angela Douglas rushed over to the victim’s house and rescued Lars, who was covered in soot. With the forensics expert then safe, he went back to headquarters with Angela while Jack and the player continued their investigation. In the last hours of Christmas Eve, the killer was revealed to be Mossad Agent Asal Hawaa. Jack was shocked when the player brought Asal in for an arrest due to them being in a relationship. Nevertheless, Jack kept his head in the game when he revealed the evidence he had found against Asal. Jack had had it when Asal called him a jealous boyfriend, and Asal confessed, angrily, that she had killed Nick. However, Asal explained that she was just following Mossad's orders, saying that Nick was up to something with dangerous, global repercussions. When Jack pointed out that she got caught by him, Asal explained that her dating him threw her off her game, and she would never have been caught. In court, Asal explained to Judge Adaku that he had a word with her superiors, which the latter agreed to. Judge Adaku then explained that the court had a “special” relationship with certain agencies, and that he understood that operatives sometimes go beyond the boundaries of the law for the welfare of international security. With that said, the judge granted Asal immunity from the crime. As a result, Jack told Asal that he needed some space away from her. Marina Romanova offered to help the player figure out why Asal actually killed Nick. As Asal did not reveal the details of the murder, she did tell the player that Nick was suspected of foul play as well as being a CIA, or Central Intelligence Agency, agent, revealing him to be a double agent. Asal explained that she was ordered to neutralize Nick before he could sell CIA's intelligence to a third party. She then told Marina and the player to look at Nick’s house for more clues. Marina and the player found a check that was made to the order of Santa Inc. As they had no clue why Nick would make a company for himself, they sent the check to Elliot Clayton. Elliot revealed that Santa Inc. had nothing to with Christmas; the enterprise was founded in a tax haven and Nick used it to receive payments from Global Flux Ltd. – one of SOMBRA’s aliases - into his account, revealing that Nick was working for SOMBRA. Marina and the player spoke to Forrest, who revealed that he was also an agent for the CIA, but he never knew Nick had betrayed them. Forrest revealed that Nick spent a lot of time at the lake, prompting Marina to head there. The team found a phone in the snow that revealed a folder called “Darkness Descends”. Elliot revealed that the phone held a satellite hologram. Nick had sent it to someone, but his tracks were covered. Elliot then revealed that the satellite hologram corresponded with the launch codes Darya had given to COSMORUS, thus revealing that it was the satellite SOMBRA was planning on launching into space. Meanwhile, Jack and the player helped Lars prepare for the Bureau’s Christmas party. He asked them to go to bartender Dominika Snegurochka for her famous eggnog recipe. Unfortunately, Dominika was unwilling to give the recipe to them since it was her grandmother’s recipe. She told the team that they would have to find it themselves. Jack found a bowl of creamy liquid, and the player took a sample of the liquid to Lars, who, with the player’s help, confirmed that it was the recipe he was looking for. Immediately after Lars got the eggnog recipe, Jack requested the player’s help in looking for his Secret Santa present, which he left at Dominika’s bar. The player eventually found the gift from Jack, which was actually revealed to be for them; they received a mug with Jack’s face on it – similar to the mug Jack got for Asal. The Christmas party then went underway at the Bureau’s headquarters. Lars was revealed to be Jack’s Secret Santa, and Jack received a sweater. Angela got her husband a matryoshka doll that resembled the latter. Before Elliot and Jack could get some eggnog, Chief Ripley called everyone over. The Bureau then knew what SOMBRA was up to, but they had yet to determine where SOMBRA was getting the money for the satellite. Elliot revealed that Global Flux Ltd’s financial transactions had gone back several years; for example, Global Flux pocketed 3 billion rubles from the former Russian president – the same scandal Marina had uncovered as a psychology student. Elliot also managed to trace some of the payments to Mongolia, where a warehouse was being built at, prompting the player to head there. Stats Victim *'Nick Kringle' (found frozen in a lake) Murder Weapon *'Ice Bullet' Killer *'Asal Hawaa' Suspects FSugarcrystalWorldEditionP.png|Forrest Sugarcrystal DSnegurochkaWorldEditionP.png|Dominika Snegurochka NSharapovWorldEditionPC130.png|Nikolai Sharapov AHawaaWorldEditionPC130.png|Asal Hawaa YTereshkovaWorldEditionP.png|Yelena Tereshkova Killer's Profile *The killer ice skates. *The killer eats candy canes. *The killer drinks mulled wine. *The killer wears red glitter. *The killer wears a holly pin. Crime Scenes C130S1A.png|Lake Baikal C130S1B.png|Frozen Lake C130S2A.png|Christmas Bar C130S2B.png|Christmas Tree C130S3A.png|Santa’s House C130S3B.png|Snowy Porch Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Lake Baikal. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Ripped Card, Bloody Beard) * Examine Ripped Card. (Result: Christmas Card; New Suspect: Forrest Sugarcrystal) * Question Forrest Sugarcrystal about the victim. (Prerequisite: Christmas Card restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Christmas Bar) * Investigate Christmas Bar. (Prerequisite: Talk to Forrest Sugarcrystal; Clues: Santa’s Sack, Unknown Person) * Examine Santa’s Sack. (Result: Spanking Paddle) * Examine Spanking Paddle. (Result: Note from Santa; New Suspect: Dominika Snegurochka) * Ask Dominika Snegurochka about the spanking paddle from the victim. (Prerequisite: Note from Santa unraveled) * Examine Unknown Person. (New Suspect: Nikolai Sharapov) * Find Nikolai Sharapov and ask his photo with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unknown Person identified) * Examine Bloody Beard. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks mulled wine) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer ice skates) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Santa’s House. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Box of Decorations, Victim’s Briefcase, Archer Mug) * Examine Box of Decorations. (Result: Plastic Object) * Analyze Plastic Object. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats candy canes; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Christmas Tree) * Investigate Christmas Tree. (Prerequisite: Plastic Object analyzed; Clues: Ripped Napkin, Faded Letter) * Examine Ripped Napkin. (Result: Bar Napkin) * Analyze Bar Napkin. (12:00:00) * Question Dominika about the note she left for the victim. (Prerequisite: Bar Napkin analyzed) * Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Rejection Letter; New Suspect: Yelena Tereshkova) * Ask Yelena Tereshkova about her rejection letter from COSMORUS. (Prerequisite: Rejection Letter unraveled) * Examine Victim’s Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) * Question Nikolai about the documents the victim stole. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Briefcase unlocked) * Examine Archer Mug. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Examine Unknown Substance. (New Suspect: Asal Hawaa) * Question Asal Hawaa about her presence in Siberia. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance identified) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Snowy Porch. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Ripped Photo, Dear Santa Letter, Locked Cellphone) * Examine Ripped Photo. (Result: Surveillance Photo) * Ask Asal about the surveillance photo she took of the victim. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Photo restored) * Examine Dear Santa Letter. (Result: Bag of Crumbs) * Analyze Bag of Crumbs. (09:00:00) * Talk to Forrest about the angry note he left for the victim. (Prerequisite: Bag of Crumbs analyzed) * Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Victim’s Phone) * Question Yelena about her text conversation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Phone unlocked) * Investigate Frozen Lake. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Ice Fishing Gear, Fingerless Glove) * Examine Ice Fishing Gear. (Result: Bullet Sabot) * Analyze Bullet Sabot. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Ice Bullet; Attribute: The killer wears red glitter) * Examine Fingerless Glove. (Result: Red Liquid) * Analyze Red Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a holly pin) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Darkness Descends 3. (No stars) Darkness Descends 3 * Ask Asal why she was ordered to kill the victim. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') * Investigate Santa’s House. (Prerequisite: Talk to Asal Hawaa; Clue: Torn Check) * Examine Torn Check. (Result: Check) * Analyze Check. (06:00:00) * See what Forrest knows about the victim being a double agent. (Prerequisite: Check analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Lake Baikal. (Prerequisite: Talk to Forrest Sugarcrystal; Clue: Locked Cellphone) * Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00) * Talk to Lars about the Christmas party. (Available after unlocking Darkness Descends; Reward: MALE Dedmoroz Hat, FEMALE Snowmaiden Crown) * Investigate Christmas Bar. (Prerequisite: Talk to Lars Douglas; Clue: Bowl of Liquid) * Examine Bowl of Liquid. (Result: Sample) * Examine Sample. (Result: Eggnog Recipe) * Investigate Christmas Tree. (Prerequisite: Eggnog Recipe identified; Clue: Gift Basket) * Examine Gift Basket. (Result: Faded Card) * Examine Faded Card. (Result: Heartfelt Note) * Move on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *This case's title is a reference to O Holy Night, a Christmas carol composed by Adolphe Adam in 1847. *This case was released on a Tuesday instead of the usual Thursday due to holiday festivities per Pretty Simple. *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *While one task in Darkness Descends required one star to talk to Lars Douglas, he was not accused of any wrongdoing during the murder investigation, and him showing up on the suspect list during Darkness Descends should be considered incidental. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases of World Edition Category:Eurasia